


AWAKEN

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Pain, Violence, a Fan’s Take
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: A look into the origins of the “were-hog”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was meant to be a one shot and will not be expanded.
> 
> Edit: This story is over ten years old, damn.

The darkness awakens.

The moon calls its deadly bane.

A primal animal’s howl shatters the air.

Blood is spilt to its symphony of agony and pain.

The beast awakens.

The beast has come.

We are all damned.

We are forsaken.

Nothing can save us.

Our prayers are now empty.

They fall on deaf ears.

We are all forsaken,

Now that the beast has awakened.

The brilliance of his might sets the darkness of his enemy’s lair alight.

His reddish eyes focus on the face that he has fought against for all these years, the one who made his life interesting to say the least, the one whose schemes for world domination allowed him to be the hero and save the day.  He had to admit that the fat man did have a purpose in his life no matter how irritating he was, the egg-shaped villain made his life very interesting to say the least.

He grins and watches the cowering doctor lay on the floor beside another of his trashed machines.  Another form of Metal had challenged the glowing hero but again had failed to live up to the potential of the original organic pattern.  He focuses his power and watches the doctor wondering just what he would do next to make his life thrilling.

“Nothing that I cannot undo or defeat,” he thinks as the grin widens to show blunted canines.

He watches undisturbed as the doctor does not disappoint him as he reaches for some type of remote.  The doctor was clearly trying to spring a trap.

“No proble-”

Sonic never got to finish his cocky remark as something viscously attacked him from behind.  He was slammed into the center of a strange collection of pillars that started to hum and give off sparks.  He twisted around to see the shattered corpse of the latest incarnation of Metal Sonic standing haphazardly above and between him and the doctor.

A chuckle fills the air.  “You did not think it would be that easy did you, hedgehog?” Eggman’s voice is low and cruel as he watches the damnation in his life struggle against the invisible energy waves pulsating from the latest trap he had designed just for the destruction of Super Sonic.  Eggman continues to chortle with glee as Metal Sonic becomes vaporized by Super Sonic’s pulses of power as he tries in vain to break free.

“Go ahead.  Destroy that pawn.  After today, hedgehog, I will no longer need it.  Because after all, why would I need the copy of something that is going to be dead in a few moments anyway?”

Sonic gasps in pain as he is forced to his knees.  His pupils dilate then constrict as foam begins to form at the sides of his mouth.  He chokes on his own cries of pain as ribbons of electricity rip into his hide, drawing his blood to spatter uselessly on the metallic floor.

Eggman grins.  He licks his lips as he salivates at the thought of the death of his enemy.  He gladly takes in the scent of his enemy’s blood.  “What no dying cries of pain?  And here I was looking forward to that exquisite melody.”  The doctor grins and slowly cranks the dial on the remote to increase the flow of power.  “Ah it is just as well I suppose.  I will always have the file footage of your visual pain for my own enjoyment.”

He clicked the lower end of the remote open and looks into the wild eyes of his enemy whose own electrical currents of power are fluctuating to create an interesting light show.  Sonic’s coloring was also fading between his Super Sonic blonde and vibrant natural blue.  Eggman grins one last time.  

“Goodbye, Sonic.”

The silence is defining for a moment as there was a chain reaction set off as the two powers of chaotic energy interacted with each other.  But after the eternal moment of silence, the entire world shakes and the cacophony is deafening.  Sonic falls forward as the last of his powers are forcefully ripped from his torn body.  As his vision blurs after hitting the blood-spattered floor, he glimpses a blurry vision of Eggman who had been smashed against the nearest wall from the backlash.  His vision fades into darkness.  An everlasting darkness, where the only sensation he feels is the world shaking its self apart into its own annihilation.

\---

The next sensation he is allowed to feel is one of being suspended in the air.  He tries to open his eyes, but he cannot seem to make them work.  As his awareness awakens further, he senses a very dull ache all over his body.  Time passes or does not pass, and he begins to feel the presence of another.  It is a strange feeling.

“I suppose I should let you drift away,” a deep toned voice fills his mind, “but that would be too easy for you, hero.  Then who would save the world?”

Sonic tries once again to open his eyes as he feels large hands turning him over so that his back is up even though he had the feeling that up and down where relative directions defined only by his mind in this space.  He feels his heart start to beat slowly as he drags in a deep breath of burning air.

There is only silence again before his own screams fill the space that he was in.  

A clawed hand had just ripped savagely across his shoulder blades leaving a trail of pain that felt as if the claw marks were being carved into his soul.  

There was a soft chuckle before the voice sounds again.  “Do not worry, hero.  The pain will all be worth it because you are going to need this gift where you are going.”

Sonic fades out again as the feeling of being filled with a strange primal power invades this fading sense of the strange reality.

Again darkness claims him, but this time it is not complete.  In his mind’s eyes, he sees the golden ring that had often helped him in the past.  It shone with a pure golden light, and he reached for it instinctively.  The feeling of peace and warmth that seeing the form of the Power Rings usually filled him was replaced by the stench of trepidation at the unknown.  The Power Ring darkened and began to crack, turning to dust as an animalistic howl filled his ears.  Then the darkness did reach out to claim him again at least for a moment or two before it would release him into a world that knew the meaning of hell on its surface.


End file.
